


You need sleep.

by RoadieRat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentioned Ana Amari, Mentioned Genji Shimada, mentioned zarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadieRat/pseuds/RoadieRat
Summary: jack's being old and stubborn





	You need sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> au where gabe was undercover whike in talon, and they're trying to recall overwatch

Jack tapped his fingers against the table restlessly as he was sitting at his desk. How can a single person handle this much work? Gabe had less to deal with, but it was still a ton. So many names, so many dates. Hopefully he'd go through a good amount of it today. 

It had been a little over two months since Jack and Gabe were reunited, and their plan to recall Overwatch was a success. The first recall that was done by Winston had only contacted a handful of the top Overwatch agents, and ended up almost being interfered by Reaper. He had tried to stop the first recall because he knew that the government had a close eye on Overwatch, and recalling everyone before getting some sort of approval from them would be a disaster and destroy any last bit of respect people had for Overwatch. However, Jack was trying to get every last person back and recruit many more. Ever since then they've both had so much to deal with.

All the lights were off and the only light source was coming from thr many screens in Jack's office, which showed possible Overwatch and Blackwatch recruits. There was an entire list, and a few names in particular caught his eye.

"Athena, tell me more about Zarya."

"Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova. Age: 28. Gender: Female. Former weight lifting champion. She gave up her fame and fortune to help her country in a time of need."

He definitely needed to get in touch with her. She would be just perfect for Overwatch. There were many more people that would've been great, but had either turned to Talon, or lost their lives. During the recall, some people returned immediately, but some never responded, and it made Jack anxious on which one of the two it was.

Jack shook his head and tried to rid himself of the thought, but it absolutely plagued him. He continued to tap his fingers on the desk and leaned back in his office chair.

"Hey, uh, Athena. Check on Genji for me. It's been a while since i tried to get in touch with him and he still hasn't said anything."

As Athena tried to contact Genji, Jack looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. He could make it for another hour, and then he would go to sleep, there wasn't anything big planned for tomorrow, so he would be fine.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jack sighed quietly.

The door slid open with a hollow mechanical sound, and as soon as Jack saw who came in he lit up the slightest bit. Gabe smiled lightly and walked over to him.

"Hey, handso- Nevermind, you look horrible. How long have you been up for?"

"I don't- I don't know. Just head off to bed and I'll be there in an hour, I'm trying to do work right now and I really don't need any distractions."

Gabe hated when he got caught up in work. He got so much grumpier and short tempered. It was understandable, but was still annoying.

"You need sleep, this can wait until tomorrow."

Athena abruptly cut off their conversation.

"Still no contact with Genji. Would you like me to try again, commander?"

Jack sighed and put his head in his hands.

"No, Athena."

Gabe could hear the pain in his voice. There was no contact with Genji, they'd lost many old and potential recruits to Talon, and Ana was still going under the alias of Shrike and hadn't told anyone that she was alive.

"Come on, you really need to rest."

"I said go to bed, and I'll be there in an hour, Gabe."

Gabe forgot that he also got stubborn when caught up in work. Well... more stubborn than usual.

"Jack, don't argue."

As Jack took a sip from his fourth cup of coffee, Gabe huffed as he crossed his arms. Why did all of this have to happen now? With Jack, everything needed to be done immediately and flawlessly, and he got frustrated when it wasn't.

Jack's earpiece pinged softly. If it was another request to meet with a prime minister or president, he was going to go crazy. He picked up and put on a fake demeanor of professionalism. He was anything but professional at the moment, he had bags under his eyes, stuttered and slurred his words, and yawned every ten seconds.

"This is Commander Morrison."

There was a bit of tumbling and slow beathing on the other line that continued for a while.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?!"

The sound of blankets being pushed aside was muffled and a loud yawn.

"Who is this?"

He heard that the phone was being picked up and stopped shouting.

"Commander...? Why are you callin' me... in the middle of the night...?"

It was Mccree.

Jack exhaled sharply but quietly. The kid was an absolute handful to deal with, and he constantly wondered how Gabe dealt with him.

"N-no, Mccree. You called me."

"I musta... left my phone next t' me in bed... Uhh, no disrespect Commander, but why are you still up?"

The call was cut off by Jack, who hung up because he didn't want to hear Mccree's nagging about him not sleeping. Mccree didn't know what was best for him, he barely knew how to take care of himself. Jack groaned and shook his head.

If a call made Jack that mad, then there was a problem. Gabe was still waiting impatiently for Jack to go to bed with him, and he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. As Jack sit down on the table, he found the perfect moment to strike. Without hesitation, Gabe ran to Jack and picked him up off the table, almost letting him fall. At this point Jack was too exhausted to fight back but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Jack felt the heat from Gabe's body and wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his head on his shoulder. He was so warm, and he really did want to go to bed, but he had work.

"Gabe... Put me down..."

"Not happening. You need sleep, cariño."

Jack couldn't argue with Gabe. Not at this hour, and especially not after he talked in Spanish. When he spoke in his native tongue, it was just so captivating.

The door slid open once again, and Jack instantly reacted to the bright fluorescent lights as Gabe carried him out of his office. Their room wasn't terribly far away, but it was still a bit of a walk. As they made their way to their room, Gabe prayed to whatever god there was above, that no one would see them like this.

Gabe couldn't tell if Jack was awake or not as he finally got to their room. As he got to their bed and set Jack down, he immediately reached back out for Gabe.

"Jack, give me a sec and let me change. You should too."

Jack grunted as he had an old shirt and sweatpants thrown at him. He sat on the side of the bed, and pulled off his duster along with the rest of his uniform. He ran his hand up his compression shirt to scratch and yawned loudly. Gabe noticed, and tried to speed thing up.

"The longer you take changing, the less you get to sleep."

Jack's uniform ended up on the ground and he didn't even bother to fold it or hang his duster up. He made his way under the covers with nothing but gray boxers on.

"You're too tired to get clothes on?"

As he nodded softly, Gabe rolled his eyes and smiled. All Jack was doing was proving his point. Gabe got in the bed next to him wearing shorts and one of Jack's blue Overwatch sweatshirts that still had the smell of him lingering on it. He still insisted that Jack wore at least a sweatshirt, and after about asking him three times, he finally sat up and put it on.

After getting under the covers for the second time, Jack was still thinking about all he had to do. So many people to look through and so many people to meet. He wondered how he was going to get it all done and if it would ever get done. Thoughts raced through his mind until Gabe pulled him close and whispered lowly into his ear.

"You'll be okay, just try to get some sleep. I'll make pancakes in the morning, that is, if you don't run off and shut yourself in your office."

Jack really wanted to express his doubts but didn't want to argue after the offer of pancakes. He tried to hide his slight smile as he felt Gabe run his hands through his grease-filled hair.

"I love you, but you really need a shower, Jackie."

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. Gabe smiled back and noticed the look in Jack's eyes. It wasn't forced or fake, it was real emotion. A real smile. He hasn't seen Jack like that in forever.

"I've missed this...  I've missed seeing the real you..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the same when you push yourself, Jack. You push yourself until you break, and you don't even notice it. It sucks the life out of you, and you never give yourself time to rest or recover. I miss spending time with you. The real you."

There was a stiff silence that hung in the air that was broken by a soft "I'm sorry."

Gabe huffed, and he broke eye contact as his eyes drifted rapidly to the side like he was trying to hide something.

"Don't apologize, I just want you back. I need you back."

It was obvious that Gabe hated being vulnerable, but he put that aside the best he could when he was truly affected or bothered by something. A sudden wave of reassurance went through Gabe as Jack wrapped his arms around his torso from behind and pecked his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I-I know you are. Just... promise me that you'll do what's best for yourself."

The bed sheets got pulled around as Gabe turned to face Jack, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. He thought for a moment and then pressed his lips against Jack's, softly are carefully, as to not bother him as he tried to sleepp. He let the kiss linger for a little longer than he should of, and Jack opened an eyelid, smiled ever so slightly, and drifted off to sleep. With all the built up stress from everything going on, Gabe decided that sleep would be nothing but beneficial to himself as well.

He had to admit, there were things getting to him.  
There were so many things that could have gone wrong in those seven years.  
There was possibility of Genji being dead, Ana not returning, or having the recall be unsuccessful and have Overwatch be shut down again.  
He was scared.  
Terrified even.  
But fear didn't stop him from risking his life to go undercover and go to Talon, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it stop him from making sure that Overwatch didn't fall again.  
They had both risked their lives for this, and so many things had changed in the seven years.  
But they knew they were heroes.  
Nothing would change that.


End file.
